


THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHA ZHIN FLUFF BUT IT TURNED INTO ANGST AGAIN

by Rururinchan



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Honestly don't take this too seriously it's fine really, I still can't believe I'm writing romance, M/M, Please don't judge the title too much, This was a prompt I wrote at 4am in the morning, Which a friend gave me to bother my sister, it was great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rururinchan/pseuds/Rururinchan
Summary: That's it. That's the title.***Actual Summary: Sha Lin and Zhin have a fight that hits too close to home for the archer. Deciding he was too mad and hurt to be around Zhin, Sha Lin opted to sleep on the sofa in the living room instead. Unfortunately, he couldn't sleep, and ends up going back, only to find that Zhin was still awake.





	THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SHA ZHIN FLUFF BUT IT TURNED INTO ANGST AGAIN

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was given to me by my wonderful friend [SilverWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWriting/pseuds/SilverWriting)! Check out her works too! 
> 
> "Person A and Person B live together and share a bed. They have a fight and Person A goes to sleep on the sofa, but neither of them can sleep. Person A seeks out Person B, who invites them back to bed." 
> 
> I honestly was not sure where I was going with this, and basically wrote it in 30 minutes without editing, but it came out pretty cute so I decided to post it. As for the title...well...I'm just keeping the original doc name. Cuz well that's probably the most accurate thing I can say about this ficlet. ^o^"
> 
> Side note: This partly involves the headcanon that Sha Lin was once a prince, so keep that in mind as you read thanks! Otherwise, [VVGF] Have Fun! :D

Sha Lin was furious. No, he was beyond furious. He felt downright betrayed. Zhin had crossed the line. This time, this time he had gone too far. 

It was honestly a stupid argument over a trivial matter. A single comment about how different their fighting styles were ignited a sense of arrogance in both of them, and before they knew it, they were debating over who was the stronger one. 

The situation would've been considered humorous under normal circumstances, had it not escalated to them throwing actual insults at each other halfway. Sha Lin wasn't even sure what happened. His mind was a blur of rage and hurt, only Zhin's last words of that argument ringing clear in his head. 

_ “At least I dare to face my enemies instead of running away and hiding like a coward! All you ever do is run, like you did with your kingdom, right Princess?!” _

Zhin had regretted his words after he said them, Sha Lin knew that. He saw it clearly on Zhin's face immediately after the words left his mouth, but it was too late. The damage was done. Sha Lin had stared at Zhin in horror, and the next thing he knew, he was storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him. Zhin, despite his Flank status, didn't chase him. 

Their shared apartment had suddenly felt suffocating. Sha Lin didn't want to be near Zhin right then. Not at all. But he didn't want to leave either. He didn't want to prove Zhin right. His stubborn pride was likely the only thing that kept him from walking out the front door right then and there. 

That didn't stop him from deciding to sleep on the sofa in the living room instead of their bed that night. 

*******

It was uncomfortable.

Sha Lin tossed and turned, but he couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. Zhin's words repeated themselves over and over in his mind, causing him nothing but turmoil. 

Zhin hadn't tried to talk to him. Sha Lin wasn't sure why. Zhin rarely felt guilt or regret for his actions. As a result, neither of them had much of an idea of how to deal with it. Maybe Zhin was trying to give him space? Maybe he didn't want to risk making it worse? Or...Maybe he just stopped letting it bother him…

“...I'm pathetic…” Sha Lin muttered to himself, throwing an arm over his eyes. He peeked out a little, glancing at their bedroom door. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop thinking about all of it. He just...he just wanted Zhin to understand…

Sha Lin got up, hugging his pillow like a child as he walking quietly to the bedroom door, not letting himself think as he did so. At this point, he wasn't even sure what it was he wanted to do. He was still furious, and still hurt by Zhin's words. But he wanted to see Zhin. He wanted to see him. For whatever reason.  

The bedroom door opened almost without a sound. Sha Lin peered inside, then let out a soft gasp when he saw that Zhin was lying there facing the wall, tracing invisible patterns in the air with his finger. Zhin seemed to have heard him, for he stopped and turned to look at Sha Lin, his eyes widening slightly when they locked gazes. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Zhin sighed, patting the empty space of the bed gently, in invitation to Sha Lin, which was accepted after a moment of hesitation. Sha Lin didn't lie down though, he just sat there, facing away from Zhin, still protectively hugging that pillow, as he felt a strange sense of...relief? Why was he relieved? 

“...I'm sorry Sha Lin. I should not have said that.” Zhin said quietly after a while. 

“...It was true though wasn't it? That I always just run away?” Sha Lin replied, to which Zhin didn't respond to, “I know it's true okay? That's probably why I was so angry.”

“...I don't think you're a coward.” Zhin said again, “You do run from some of your problems, but for most of them, you've faced them head on despite the obvious stress you felt as a result.” 

“Like what…?” Sha Lin softly challenged. Zhin sighed, shifting to a sitting position. He moved closer to Sha Lin, making the archer tense slightly, before he placed a finger under Sha Lin's chin and guided their faces close. Sha Lin didn't resist, but he still didn't make eye contact. He wasn't sure what Zhin planned to say but...

“...like  **_me_ ** , Sha Lin. You faced me.”

At that, Sha Lin gasped and looked at him. Zhin's expression was serious, firm, but also...caring…? What…?

“You faced me as the treacherous Tyrant, and fought for my redemption even after you bested me in battle.” Zhin continued, “You did that despite everything being against you, to fight me and fight  _ for  _ me. It was your biggest challenge, and yet, you never ran, not even once. You are no coward Sha Lin. I was wrong to say that. I'm sorry.” 

Sha Lin stared at him for a moment, almost unable to believe the words he was hearing. He then leaned into Zhin's shoulder, his relief flooding through him.

“You were worth fighting for, Zhin. You were worth everything.” Sha Lin told him, glancing up at him, “”I'm sorry too, about starting that argument today…” 

“If there's one thing you taught me Sha Lin, it's being able to forgive the one you love despite their mistakes, as long as they make up for it that is.” Zhin said with a soft smile, a smile that no one else in the world would ever see. Sha Lin returned the smile, chuckling slightly.  

“Can I make up for it with a kiss?” He asked, to which Zhin chuckled as well. 

“Only if I can make up for it the same way.” He replied as he leaned in closer. 

The kiss was soft and gentle, unlike most of the kisses they shared. It was special, because it was the kind of kiss they first shared when Sha Lin had promised to help Zhin atone for his crimes. It was a kiss of forgiveness, and it made Sha Lin's heart leap again.

When they broke the kiss, they didn't pull away, staying there, so close to each other, just for a few more special moments, before they finally decided to go to sleep, together. 


End file.
